


Teamwork

by boleyn13



Series: Jailbait [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: "Steve is coming over to my place Saturday night. Wanna come too?"Before turning back around Tony hadn’t noticed that nobody had been talking, but he wasn’t actually surprised why. Steve already had his hands on Loki’s waist, kissing him. Figures, Steve never lost any time. “Starting without me?”





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody,
> 
> It happens sometimes - I get in the mood, sit down and write a giant piece of smut. Plot nowhere to be found. Steve and Tony are having quite some fun with Loki, that's it ;)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tony couldn’t claim that he was bored or particularly stressed. He definitely wasn’t having trouble getting laid. To be honest, everything was perfectly normal. Perhaps it was just in Tony’s nature that he liked to treat himself to the best things life. In this particular case the thing was most probably illegal, but so was coke, Cuban cigars and that strange French drink you had to set on fire before you could drink it. All things that Tony had already enjoyed once or twice.

With his decision already made Tony reached for his phone and called for back-up first. The more the merrier. Some things were too good to enjoy them alone. Like a ridiculous hot teenager that was more willing to please than anybody Tony has ever met. His first text to Steve wasn’t that exciting. Tony liked some build-up.

_You wanna come over Saturday night?_

Steve had to be sitting right next to his phone, because the answer came within seconds.

_You’re feeling lonely? ;)_

Grinning Tony texted back.

_Why? You’re offering?_

_Always ;)_

Laughing softly Tony already felt a soft tingle in his belly.

_You think you can handle me + one more?_

Rhetorical question, they had done it before and Steve had enjoyed himself just as much as Tony. Nonetheless it now took a bit longer to get an answer. Perhaps Steve was trying to come up with the cockiest remark possibility.

_You invited Loki?_

Now that was very disappointing. Tony answered with a smiley first.

_I might. I want to watch a hot blonde fucking a beautiful brunette._

That deserved an immediate reaction, right?

_What time?_

Tony couldn’t get the grin off his face.

_I’ll tell the kid to show up at 8. You around 7?_

_Can’t wait_

Perfectly content Tony had to make sure that the most important person would also show up. Scanning through his numbers Tony thought of a good line, but then decided that he didn’t need one. Loki would jump at any opportunity that he could get. All while trying to play it cool.

_Steve is coming over to my place Saturday night. Wanna come too?_

Despite being a teenager Loki needed much longer to answer than Steve. He didn’t disappoint though.

_Definitely. What time?_

Tony sighed happily. This was going to be an amazing weekend.

 ***

Steve was 10 minutes early which was fine, because Tony didn’t trust Loki to show up on time either. Tony greeted Steve with a glass of wine, made him sit down on the couch and asked him how he was doing. When it had been established that they were both doing great, they came down to the more important questions like – how do you want to fuck the gorgeous teen that’s going to knock at the door in 60 minutes?

Loki was late though. Granted, only five minutes, but given how eager Loki hat been every time Tony had fucked him, he had expected him to be here already. Tony better didn’t have to worry about not getting laid tonight. Well, Steve was here, there was going to be sex, but Tony had promised himself a threesome.

Just when he was reaching for his phone somebody was ringing the doorbell. Steve shot Tony a grin that clearly said ‘You are way too impatient’. Rolling his eyes Tony made his way to the door and opened it to reveal a slightly out of breath Loki.

Yes, still as gorgeous as Tony remembered him.

“Sorry, took ages till I got a taxi…”

“Oh, you’ll have to work hard to make up for being late…” Tony couldn’t help himself and opened the door wider to let Loki in.

Behind him Tony could hear Steve greeting Loki with a soft “Hey kid”. Loki answered with a quick “Hello” and then immediately asked if he could have a drink.

Tony snorted. “You’re only here for free underage drinking?”

“No, but it’s a nice side effect. Come on, you picked me up by buying me a drink and I ran half the way here. I deserve a drink.” Loki was already acting up and Tony was tempted to tease him by bringing him a glass of water.

“Come on, Tony, don’t be a dick. Give him a drink. I got one too.” Steve was chuckling in amusement and Tony gave Loki a shit-eating grin. “Yeah, because you were on time. Fine, whatever.”

Loki looked incredibly pleased as soon as it was confirmed that he was going to get some alcohol. Although it was obviously more about getting his way. Tony didn’t care, should the kid order him around a bit as long as he would get on his knees later on and his perfect mouth on Tony’s cock.

Licking his own lips in anticipation Tony made his way over to his bar and quickly prepared Loki a vodka sour. Before turning back around Tony hadn’t noticed that nobody had been talking, but he wasn’t actually surprised why. Steve already had his hands on Loki’s waist, kissing him. Figures, Steve never lost any time. Damn, Tony loved seeing him with Loki. Steve was kissing him so sweetly, slowly. Like a boyfriend would. A bulletproof method with Loki, Tony could see him almost melting against Steve. That feisty little thing became putty in his hands so easily.

Walking over to them Tony shook the glass in his hand a little bit, so the ice would make a clicking noise when it hit the glass. “Starting without me?”

Pulling back slightly Steve grinned at him. “I was merely giving him a proper welcome. Unlike other people.”

“I was busy fetching him his drink. There you go.” Tony handed Loki the glass and the kid copied Steve’s expression. “Thanks… but I wouldn’t say no to proper welcome now.”

Oh, Tony could do that. Putting his hand in the back of Loki’s neck Tony pulled him forward and covered Loki’s mouth with his own. He made sure though to kiss him his own way. Intense, a bit aggressive, licking right into his mouth. A kiss that made clear that they were going to fuck tonight. Loki was eagerly kissing back and it was perfect. Still the same amazing taste that made Tony wanted to push him on his knees right here.

When the kiss ended Loki looked at him with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. Marvellous. This was half the fun. How easy it was to excite and almost overwhelm the kid. Maybe it was an ego thing, but Tony liked how Loki looked at him like Tony was the person who had invented sex.

“Happy with the welcome?”

Nodding Loki smiled, then took a sip from his drink. “This is good.”

“Sure, only the best for my guests…” Tony smirked while Loki was drinking up half of the vodka. Probably not the best idea, but Tony wasn’t going to say anything. Steve had the best way to stop Loki from drinking. First snaking his arm around Loki’s waist from behind and placing his hand on Loki’s stomach. Then he ran the tip of his nose along Loki’s neck before trailing little kisses over it. “Don’t mind me… I’m just feeling like doing that…”

Loki took a little breath and Tony smirked at how shaky it was. Steve was right, why wasting precious time when everybody already knew why they were here. Moving in Tony captured Loki’s lips in a new kiss, while hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Loki’s jeans, pulling him forward.

Imagination couldn’t live up to that. Loki was squeezed in between of them. So close that Tony could feel Steve’s hair tickling his cheek. Deepening the kiss Tony moved his groin against Loki’s, pressing him against Steve. Loki could feel the shudder running through Loki’s body and it only heightened Tony’s lust for him.

He definitely wasn’t pleased when Loki broke the kiss, breathing hard. “I… have to the put the glass away… or I’ll drop it.”

Chuckling Tony took the glass and quickly put it on the closest space available, the bookshelf. One really couldn’t leave those two alone for a single second. Steve and Loki were engaged in a passionate kiss, with Loki’s arms around Steve’s neck and Steve’s hands cupping Loki’s ass. They looked amazing together, Loki’s lithe form and small hips fitting so easily into Steve’s strong arms. Tony was going to have so much fun tonight.

Joining them again Tony lined his body up with Loki’s putting his hands on his hips. Although he wanted to run his hands all over Loki’s body, Tony started by taking Loki’s earlobe between his lips. Making the kid’s knees buckle was still the best part about all of this… and fucking that wonderful, tight ass.

“I really missed you, kid… Couldn’t stop thinking about how much I’d like to fuck you again… and see Steve fucking you…” Another shudder was going through Loki’s body, but not enough to end the kiss he was involved in. Good, Tony liked a challenge. Time to have some fun.

Brushing Loki’s hair away to reveal the back of his neck Tony smirked to himself before licking over the now exposed skin. Slowly Tony moved one hand away from Loki’s hip and instead slid it underneath the blue shirt the kid was wearing. His skin was warm, still perfectly smooth and Tony didn’t even pretend to be a little shy. He pressed his hand flat against the tight stomach, then moving it upwards, stroking the skin, on the edge of groping. While sucking on the side of Loki’s neck Tony moved his hand up further, his fingers first only grazing over Loki’s right nipple. Tony got rewarded by another shudder and then reacted by rubbing his thumb in little circles over the nipple. At the same time Tony pushed his hips forward, he could feel Steve’s hand through his jeans. More than that, he could feel Steve’s hand squeezing Loki’s ass.

Fine, so it was a team effort that made Loki turn his head to the side gasp for breath. “Guys, you gotta… oh fuck…”

Tony and Steve took advantage of the opportunity to share a smug grin before continuing. For Tony that meant grabbing Loki’s jaw and turning his head towards him to kiss him deeply. Steve couldn’t be too upset about losing access to Loki’s mouth, he went straight for Loki’s collarbone. For a couple of seconds Loki made a sincere attempt to kiss Tony back, but then he gave up, turning his head away.

“Shit… are you guys trying… to eat me alive?” His voice was husky, out of breath and incredibly sexy.

“That’s pretty much the idea…” Tony replied and nipped at Loki’s jaw to prove his point. Steve was still busy every part of Loki’s skin that the collar of his shirt didn’t reach.

“Okay… I guess…” Loki’s eyes slid closed and he moaned softly. Then louder when suddenly four hands were underneath his shirt. Tony’s fingers kept brushing over Steve’s which was a complete turn-on. Also with Steve’s hands now on Loki’s chest Tony could shamelessly rub himself against Loki’s backside. Showing him his excitement.

“Fuck…” Loki muttered and Tony admired how perfectly Steve and himself were working together. Simultaneously they pulled up Loki’s shirt and Steve bent over to get his lips on Loki’s chest and stomach. Tony concentrated on Loki’s neck and then decided that he had enough of that stupid shirt. With a swift motion and a little help from Loki Tony pulled it over his head, dropped it to the floor, then tangled both of his hands in Loki’s hair and pulled him in a messy kiss. His action forced Steve to get into his previous position, behind Loki. Not that he minded. While Tony was enjoying making out with Loki, he noticed Steve undoing the kid’s jeans from behind. Good, as fun as playing around was, the kid should be naked by now.

Too bad that Steve preferred sliding his hand into Loki’s pants and quite literally took Loki’s breath away. It was hard to keep up a kiss when one person couldn’t breathe and the other one was unable to stop grinning.

“Shit, Steve… oh…” Loki moaned against Tony’s mouth. Damn, he loved it when the kid forgot how words worked. He couldn’t help but be a jerk about it. “What is it, kid? Do you want him to stop? Steve, I think he wants you to stop.”

“Really? Too bad.” Steve made it to sound like the most disappointed person on earth and his hand immediately stilled inside of Loki’s jeans. While Steve was nuzzling Loki’s cheek the kid glared daggers at Tony. “Fuck you, that’s why I like Steve more…”

One second ago the kid had been like a doll in their hands, melting, but now Tony seemed to have pressed the right button. Back to cocky and seductive, knowing exactly how to use his beautiful green eyes to make a grown man want to drag him into bed. Loki was using these eyes on Steve right now, twisting his head so he could peck his lips almost sweetly. “Don’t stop, please…”

Steve smiled, of course, his smiles got him everything he wanted. In this case another kiss, not so sweet. For a moment Tony watched them making out and Steve’s hand started moving again. Quite the picture.

“Hey, you’re making me feel left out.”

Loki didn’t care, he was happy with a hand around his cock and Steve’s tongue in his mouth. Tony was going to put this mouth to better use. Letting Steve continue with what he was doing Tony worked Loki’s jeans down his hips, followed by his briefs. It was no surprise to see that Loki had already grown completely hard in Steve’s grip and Tony felt his own heartbeat speeding up. His body was tingling with want for the kid. So Tony leaned down and licked Loki’s nipple, his hand sliding between Steve and Loki, then between Loki’s cheeks, eventually running his fingers teasingly over Loki’s entrance.

The combined ministrations had Loki moan out lout and Tony grabbed his jaw, tracing Loki’s lips with his thumb. “I’ve been thinking about that mouth since the second I texted you. Cause I know how good you are at this. Do you want to suck my dick?”

Tony waited in vain for words, what he got was better. Loki parted his lips and his tongue darted out to lick Tony’s thumb. Instantly Tony was reminded of the delicious feeling of Loki’s tongue working his cock and audibly sucked in a breath. Steve chuckled, but Tony didn’t care, he needed to get his cock into that mouth right now.

Letting go of Loki Tony walked over to the couch and sat down, looking expectantly at the kid. “Come here, I’m waiting.”

When Loki didn’t move immediately Steve kissed him on the cheek and then gave him a slight push. “Go on, you can’t make him feel left out…”

“Too bad… I like being the centre of attention…” With a cheeky smirk on his lips Loki, completely naked, made his way over to Tony and dropped to his knees in front of him.

Smiling Tony watched how Loki’s fingers swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. “Believe me, you are always the centre of attention.”

Obviously content to hear that Loki pulled Tony’s hard cock from his jeans and gave it a couple of strokes. Moaning softly Tony let his head rest against the back of the couch, enjoying the firm grip. It only got better when Loki licked his cock up and down before wrapping his lips around the tip.

Tony reacted with a pleased “Fuck, about time…” and patted Loki’s hair. The kid put the same skills on display like the last time he had given Tony a blowjob. Working his tongue around the tip of his cock before letting more of it slide into his mouth. Tony’s hips jerked and he desperately wanted to push Loki’s head down, but he knew it’d be better to let him go at his own pace. His mouth was wet, hot and it felt so fucking good.

Bless Steve for providing the only thing that might make a blowjob even better.

“Here, you look like you need it.” With the sweetest grin on his lips Steve handed Tony a glass of scotch. Any other time Tony would have had a smartass remark ready, but for now he was perfectly happy with sipping on the smooth liquid and enjoying the mouth that slowly descended on his cock.

Steve slowly ran his fingers through Loki’s hair. “You should see the look on his face, sweetheart. You’re doing great.”

Tony would agree but he was busy swallowing a gulp of scotch and then he moaned when Loki had pulled back a little bit to run the topside of his tongue of the tip of Tony’s cock. “Fuck… right, doing great… how about you do that again?”

Loki complied and Tony cursed. His cock was pulsing and he felt ridiculously light-headed. So good. It took Tony a couple of seconds to have enough confidence in himself to take another sip from his scotch. Looking down Tony caught those green eyes, staring up at him. Quite content with himself and rightly so.

Tony broke the eye contact to instead completely focus on how the sensation of that hot mouth sliding back down again. Loki seemed to go as far as he was comfortable with, which was about half way, then he pulled back. Yes, Tony definitely wanted more of that. To make that clear Tony applied soft pressure against Loki’s head and his request was granted. Loki began to bob his head while hollowing his cheeks and Tony moaned at the delicious friction.

Tony deserved some credit that he was still able to register anything but the amazing blowjob he was receiving. Like Steve who was kneeling down behind Loki, pressing a kiss to the back of Loki’s neck. “Don’t let me distract you, darling.”

If Tony’s cock hadn’t been rubbing against the inside of Loki’s cheeks, he would have laughed. Loki didn’t let Steve distract him, he kept what he was doing, a bit more than that. He covered the base of Tony’s cock with his hand, since he couldn’t reach it with his lips. A pity, but Tony was in no state to complain, not when pure pleasure was running through his body.

Steve obviously knew what he was missing out on and he wasn’t having any of it. Tony watched how he trailed kisses along Loki’s spine, his hands running down his sides, coming to a halt on his hips. “Move a bit, darling, but don’t stop what you’re doing…”

Tony couldn’t quite tell how Steve coaxed Loki into the new position without saying anything else. Naturally he noticed the shifting around, but Loki indeed kept doing what he was doing. Now he was no longer sitting on his own heels right in front of Tony, but supporting the weight of his upper body through his hands on Tony’s thighs. Like this Tony had a nice view of Loki’s straight back. Nothing compared to the sight Steve was enjoying. Tony knew that the kid’s ass looked amazing when the kid was on his hands and knees. Inviting.

“You look good like this…”

Steve was definitely reading his thoughts. Or just stating the obvious.

Tony took a last swing from his scotch, then carelessly put the glass away, because Loki had just changed his technique and was now sucking him softly. This couldn’t get better and it didn’t. Loki suddenly stopped, winced even. Groaning in frustration Tony met Steve’s eyes and of course it was his fault. The movement of his right arm couldn’t be misinterpreted, he definitely already had one finger inside of Loki. Okay, both of them having him at the same time was even hotter than Tony had imagined and therefore it was even less acceptable that Loki had stopped giving his cock the A-treatment. Snaking both of his hands through Loki’s hair Tony muttered “Hey, you seem a bit distracted…”

So eager to please Loki quickly went back to work, nicely sucking Tony’s cock. Closing his eyes Tony played with Loki’s hair, savouring the complete bliss he was in. After a minute or two Loki’s rhythm faltered slightly, but this time he didn’t stop entirely. Which could only mean that Steve had gone a bit further in preparing him. Tony needed to remember to tell Loki that he was doing a great job given the circumstances.

Eventually it was the clanking sound of a belt-buckle that made Tony open his eyes again. Loki seemed so dedicated to impress Tony with his skills that he probably hadn’t heard. Tony’s already staggered breath hitched when he watched Steve unzipping his jeans and pulling out his very prominent erection. If Tony were in his place, he would be acting in a hurry, maybe even clumsy, dying of impatience. Not so Steve, he calmly reached for the condom he must have placed on the floor earlier, probably when he had got Tony’s scotch. His fingers were perfectly steady when he covered his cock with the condom. That just had to be admired.

A bit of lube then Steve scooted closer, his hands on Loki’s hips and Tony craned his neck to see Steve pushing inside of Loki. A rush of heat went through Tony’s body, knowing that Steve’s cock was inside of Loki and at the sight of Steve’s huge body behind the kid, big hands on small hips.

Loki’s motions abruptly came to a halt. Steve kept pushing forward, slowly, of course, Steve was always careful, but still demanding. Tony absently stroked Loki’s hair, but the kid let his cock slip from his mouth anyway, sucking in a harsh breath and releasing an “Oh…” like sound. His eyes were watery and wide, the cheeks flaming red. He looked absolutely amazing.

Tony let him take a breath while Steve mumbled something like “Still so tight, you feel so good, sweetheart”. He meant every word, it was clearly audible in his breathing. Not missing a beat Steve started a pattern of slow, steady thrusts and Tony had enough of the unforgiving, cold air around his cock.

“You’re not done here…” With one hand in Loki’s hair Tony pulled his head back where he wanted it and trailed the head of his cock over Loki’s parted lips before simply pushing back into his heavenly mouth. His firm grip made sure that Loki wouldn’t move away, which wasn’t nearly necessary, because after two second the kid relaxed, obediently opened his mouth further and even let Tony push his head down, so he’d take him as far into his mouth as he had dared to until now.

“Good boy…” Tony groaned in relief. “You were doing so great, do that again. Steve’s helping you.”

This was the best part about it. Steve wasn’t fucking him hard and fast, but nonetheless every single one of his thrusts pushed Loki forward, onto Tony’s cock. Loki had quickly figured out to let Steve do the work for him, only using his tongue to pleasure Tony. He was getting sloppy though, his body shivering. Tony in his mouth and Steve fucking him too much to handle to even try to continue an actual blowjob. Tony wasn’t upset, first because he wasn’t an asshole and second the whole set-up and the warmth of Loki’s mouth were definitely going to be enough to get him off.

And Steve… One couldn’t forget about Steve. How fine he looked fucking into Loki. With that lust filled expression on his face. His muscles flexing with each thrust. Loki’s tongue slipped over his glands and Tony cursed. No, he wasn’t going to last.

“Damn…” The last time Loki had sucked him off Tony hadn’t given him any warning and now wasn’t the time to feel bad about that. “I’m close…”

Loki, suddenly determined to bring to make him come as quickly as possible, sucked in his cheeks and Tony’s cock was encased in perfect, wet heat. Loki’s mouth was moving faster on him, which meant that Steve had sped up his thrusts, turned on by the idea of Tony coming in the kid’s mouth.

That and a clever flick of Loki’s tongue was all that it took. Tony involuntarily tugged on Loki’s hair while the shocks of his orgasm were rushing through him. For a couple of second his whole body felt like on fire, tingling, burning and it was the best feeling imaginable. A moment where his body simply felt perfect.

His spent cock slipped from Loki’s lips and the kid swallowed his come, making a choked sound while doing so. Tony, on cloud number 9, brushed a strand of hair behind Loki’s ear. “Again, absolutely amazing…”

The usual snarky remark didn’t come, but Loki was anything but silent. Constant gasps and moans escaped his lips. His head was now resting on Tony’s knee, his fingers almost painfully digging into Tony’s thighs. Arms slightly shaking, just like his thighs. Tony kept patting his hair, watching how Steve leaned down and kissed Loki’s back. “So good, sweetheart. Tony’s right, you’re amazing… I love you on your knees… but I want to kiss you when I come… Going to let me do that?”

Loki moaned breathless against the denim that was still covering Tony’s legs. “Yes, please… and a hand on my cock…”

Tony chuckled, smirking at Steve who was too far gone to laugh, but like always still so perfectly in control. After two more thrusts Steve slowly pulled out and Loki whined at the loss.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be back inside you in a second…” Tony teased him, while pulling at Loki’s arm. “Come here…”

Perfectly compliant Loki stood up, still trembling, then let Tony pull him into his lap, with his back against Tony’s chest. Pressing a kiss on Loki’s neck Tony grabbed both of Loki’s knees, pulled them apart and held his legs wide open for Steve.

When Tony gave a little nod Steve leaned over them, his knees resting on the couch, somewhere besides Tony’s. Loki let his head fall back against Tony’s chest, moaning weakly as Steve aligned himself and shoved his cock back inside of him. He immediately resumed his thrusts and Tony felt every one of them. Loki was rocked between their bodies, again making those needy and at the same time overwhelmed noises.

“I love the sounds you make when I fuck you… You feel so good, sweetheart… Let me hear you… It was so hot watching you sucking Tony off… but I couldn’t hear you…” Steve kept muttering words directly into Loki’s ear, causing the kid to shake even harder. Tony took pity on him, releasing one of Loki’s legs to wrap his hand around Loki’s neglected erection.

The reaction was a noise somewhere between a sob and a moan. Steve thrusted a little harder. “That’s it… I wanna hear how good it is…”

Loki was an incoherent mess when Tony started jerking him off. Moans, gasps, whining and the sounds only stopped when Steve kissed him deeply. Tony flicked his thumb over the tip of Loki’s cock and that was it. The kid came with a sob, clinging to Steve who wouldn’t stop kissing him. Both of Tony’s hand wandered back to Loki’s legs, holding them up and open while Steve continued to fuck him. Just a bit more.

Steve was indeed kissing Loki when he finally came and his hips stilled their movements. Seconds later he was already whispering endearments in Loki’s ear, telling him how good he had been.

Tony could see the corners of Loki’s mouth twitch, forming a lazy smile. Then he was taken aback by Steve reaching out for him, pulling him a sweet kiss. After kissing back and licking over Steve’s lips they shared a content and thoroughly satisfied smile.

“That was… fucking… intense…” Loki croaked, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder while Steve pulled out of him.

“Mhm… you mean amazing. That’s the word you’re looking for.” Tony kissed his cheek, his fingers running down Loki’s chest. Steve and him had to eventually get undressed. Was it weird that he only now realised that they had fucked a completely naked kid while both of them still had their clothes on?

“How about we move to the bed? More comfortable…” Steve’s suggestion received an instant nod from Tony while Loki shook his head. “I have a request…”

“Yeah?”

“I had my eyes closed. I want to see you guys kiss first.”

Tony laughed heartily, looking over at Steve. “That can be arranged.”


End file.
